


Into the Wild

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concussions, Emetophobia, Future Fic, Hiking, Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Canon, Snow, Wilderness Survival, Winter, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: Rin's obsession with a certain book on wilderness survival lands him and Haru in an icy situation.





	Into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenPotatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/gifts).



> This is a late holiday exchange gift! Thank you for your patience, QueenPotatos/Doctor-Queenie! I hope it meets your desires for emotional intensity!

Haru decided that it was Rei's fault - Rei's, and Jon Krakauer's.

For months after graduating from Iwatobi High School and entering university, Rei had been exchanging English-language paperbacks through the mail with Rin in Australia. His own English still lagged behind Rin's easy fluidity, but university life drilled his comprehension ever higher. It started with Rin sending Rei copies of English novels aimed at young readers: scuffed secondhand volumes from his own elementary school days in Sydney, some with jotted-translation sticky notes still poking out from the margins. Tsukuba University was just over an hour outside Tokyo, and when Rei took the train in to meet Makoto for dinner, sometimes Haru tagged along and heard about both Rei's research and the plight of whatever young characters populated his most recent fictional acquisition. Makoto smiled warmly during these exchanges. Haru sipped his tea and listened. Their penpal book club had seemed benign enough, at least at the beginning.

A year into their correspondence, as Rin's return to Japan and the approach of the national team qualifiers drew closer, Rei's reading level jumped and he started sending back serious books. There was nothing wrong with reading, of course, or practicing English. Haru poked at a couple of English language-learning apps on his phone from time to time, but rarely with much motivation. If Rei and Rin wanted to get excited about foreign novels, let them go ahead on their own. When the effects of their excitement splashed over into Haru's life, however, he felt he had due cause for irritation.

Such a splash came by way of Jon Krakauer.

Within weeks of his planned flight back to Japan for the New Year's holiday, Rin finished Into the Wild, some dramatic book about wilderness survival in some cold part of America that he and Rei had been texting back and forth about obsessively. Haru couldn't spell Krakauer, could scarcely pronounce it, but what he gleaned from Rin's unreserved diatribes on his writing were enough to make Haru resent the man for authoring such a tome.

"He dies at the end," Haru said flatly into his headphone mic, uninterested. "The book can't possibly be that good if he dies."

"It's not about dying!" Rin replied from Haru's laptop, enthusiasm unmitigated. "It's about living, Haru, living your dreams and not settling for less, pushing yourself to your limits and getting the most out of life."

"Starving in the woods doesn't sound like getting the most out of life."

"You haven't read it so you don't understand. But if you did, you'd see -"

At this point, Haru typically stopped fighting the flow of the conversation. Words were like water in that sometimes it was better to let them have their way. If he let the matter sit, he assumed it would die down, and Rei and Rin would move on to something else before their New Year's reunion in Tokyo.

***

It did not die down.

During a video call to discuss the logistics of meeting Rin at the airport, they got on the topic of winter hiking.

"Of course, true wilderness is pretty hard to find within a day trip of Tokyo, but even just getting out into the mountains would do us good, don't you think?"

"'Us'?"

"Of course! Wouldn't you want to go? Maybe the whole gang could do a climb somewhere…."

"If there's no swimming, I'm not interested."

"Are you serious? Swimming outdoors in December would be crazy."

"So would climbing a mountain."

"Haru, come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

Haru did not dignify this query with a response, instead continuing to sketch on an old receipt in silence. Rin took the hint and dropped the topic.

That evening, however, when Haru met Makoto for their weekly ramen-and-study, he discovered that the conversation had not ended with him.

"Won't it be fun to go together, all of us? Rei can show us around his campus, and we can all stay the night, and then we'll hike up Mt Tsukuba in the morning and see all of Tokyo from the top…"

"We don't have time for that."

"Eh? Of course we do, Rin and Rei worked out a whole schedule for the week he's in Tokyo."

Haru held his chopsticks in place a few inches below his mouth, absorbing this betrayal. At length he replied, "Whatever," and went back to eating his noodles. Makoto regarded him curiously for a moment, but then smiled.

"I guess it will be crowded with all of us on the floor of Rei's tiny dorm room… it reminds me of that deserted island training camp from high school, remember? All camping out… except Rin will be with us, this time, and we won't have to fight over who's in which tent. Won't that be fun?"

Haru took another bite of his noodles. He shrugged, but Makoto's smile only broadened. He reached for a textbook and they got back to work.

***

In the end Haru went to the airport alone. It was better alone, anyway. He hated to make a scene.

Rin emerged from baggage claim looking rumpled and travel worn. Haru noted with irritation that his mussed hair did not look less appealing for its attempts to escape its elastic. When their eyes caught, Rin grinned. He strode over, stopped a pace in front of Haru, and set his rolling bag upright.

"Haru," he said. Then his smile faltered slightly.

It was an uncertainty that Haru didn't like to see. He was at as much of a loss for how to navigate this greeting, however. The two of them hesitated.

Rin was the first to break the tension. He gave a lopsided grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, thanks for meeting me. I guess we can head to the train," he began.

Taking one slow step and then a second, Haru closed the distance between them and hugged Rin firmly. Rin stiffened momentarily, and then leaned into it, hooking his chin over Haru's shoulder, muscles easing with a sigh.

Haru said, "Welcome home."

***

At 6 am that Saturday, a very sleepy crew of five reunited former high school swimmers and one former high school swim team manager assembled at the base of Mt Tsukuba and discovered that each of them had overpacked.

"Reiii," said Nagisa, headbutting Rei's arm, "you're too serious. We don't need all this equipment you said to bring. This mountain has a gondola on it! We can ride up and down and not do any climbing at all if we don't want to! Why did we" - here he stifled a yawn - "have to leave so early? And why did you tell us to bring such heavy bags?"

"That isn't a gondola. It is a funicular. Anyway, all the experts concur that an early start is the key to maximizing hike enjoyment, safety, and the beauty of summit views," said Rei, adjusting his backpack straps. "Not to mention, it is imperative that we be prepared for the elements!"

Rin came up behind the pair of them and clapped each of them on the shoulder. "Rei is right," he declared. "Never underestimate the power of nature." He and Rei shared a knowing look. Unimpressed by this exchange, Haru turned and started up the path.

"Haru - Haru, hang on -" he heard Makoto say from back with the group, but Gou's voice quickly rose above his protests and the chatter.

"It's okay," she said, "we're all ready to go, right everybody? Come on, let's give those quads a workout!"

Haru stepped aside to allow Rei and Rin's excitement to lead the two of them to the front of the line, and then fell in again beside Nagisa.

"There's an onsen at the base, and a restaurant at the top!" Nagisa told him. "Can you believe it? Rei made it sound like we were descending deep into the darkest wilderness, not going for a walk to get lunch with a view. Still! Won't it be nice to soak in the tubs together after our hike?"

"Mm." Haru nodded. Nagisa smiled at him.

"It's good to see you, Haru," he said. "I've missed your long-winded speeches."

Haru allowed himself a little smile. As the path narrowed, he slid back in the line so they could move forward single file, taking in the trees, the stones, the crisp air, and the soft conversations of his teammates. Hiking was alright, he relented, if it meant being surrounded by his friends - especially if it ended in a tub.

***

The basic acceptability of hiking notwithstanding, Haru felt that twice in the same week was overdoing it. Land travel was really not his preferred medium.

Rin's voice rang unconvincingly casual as he explained his pitch in Haru's tiny living room. "You and me," he said, "on our free day during taper this week. I know Nagisa and Rei have plans that day and my sister is going to be off with her work friends. Makoto is too easily spooked for a serious hike. It's gotta be you and me."

"Does climbing a mountain count as a rest day?" Haru selected a mandarin from the center of his coffee table and began peeling, legs warm under the blanket that covered it.

"Cross-training is fine, you know that. Both our coaches encourage it. What, afraid you won't be able to keep up?"

Haru met Rin's eyes. "What is this actually about?"

Rin's cheeks colored enough that Haru felt his own threatening to follow suit. Coughing and reaching for a mandarin himself, Rin said, "It's about... it's about experiencing wilderness, I told you. It's a challenge. When I think about challenging myself, the first person I think of is always you." He pulled at his orange peel roughly, taking it off in little bits and pieces.

Haru's peel parted from its fruit in one continuous ribbon. He considered.

"You pay for the onsen after," he said finally.

Rin, who was chewing on a section of orange, stopped his jaw in surprise. He swallowed. "Seriously?"

Haru nodded, taking a bite.

A grin bloomed across Rin's face, and he was back to his confident self. "You know, not every mountain has a hot spring at the base."

"So find one nearby. I'm not interested unless there's water at the end."

"Alright, alright, you're on."

Outside the window in Haru's living room, icy pellets of freezing rain had begun to pepper his porch. The heated underside of the table was warm in the damp chill of the apartment. They finished their oranges.

***

"Text me when you get back to the base," said Makoto.

Haru spat toothpaste into the sink and adjusted his phone on the ledge. "Why?"

"Just so I know not to worry. Winter hiking is different from summer. It's more dangerous."

Haru rinsed his mouth. Makoto would know. Contrary to Rin's assumptions, Makoto was a far more experienced camper and hiker than Haru. As kids, Makoto's parents had taken them all on forest adventures many times, but Haru only occasionally tagged along. His preference was always for the ocean, and he didn't have to go far for that. If Makoto thought it was dangerous, it probably was.

"Alright. I'll let you know."

"Thanks. Have fun tomorrow! I have to go, my lab partner just got here. Talk to you soon!"

***

When Haru stepped out of the cold Tokyo drizzle and onto the train platform at Asakusa, Rin was already there waiting.

"Morning, Haru," he grinned. It was well before dawn. There was no reason Haru could think of for Rin's energetic exuberance.

"Morning."

Rin pulled out a map and started talking, pointing out the route from the entrance of Nikko National Park to the trailhead for their hike, what paths they would take, where they would stop for lunch, how long it should take them to clear the summits of Mt Shirane.

"There's the Yumoto hot spring at the base," he explained, "just as requested. We'll go that way when we descend. And if we're out as early as I think we'll be, we can swing out to visit this waterfall in the area too…."

He continued as they boarded the train and started towards Nikko. It was early enough that they both got seats, slinging their packs down to the floor between their boots. Despite his sleepiness, Haru listened with interest. When Rin stopped talking and turned to look out the window, however, Haru felt his eyelids threaten to slide shut.

There was a hand on his shoulder. "Haru," Rin was saying, "wake up. We're here."

Haru's neck was at a strange angle. Squinting, he straightened up. Rin's jacket was smoothed out in the shoulder from where Haru's head had been resting. All at once Haru felt unbearably warm. He brought a hand up to touch his cheek, feeling wrinkle lines pressed into it from the fabric.

"Sorry," he muttered. He chanced a look at Rin's face and discovered he, too, was looking a little warm.

"Don't worry about it." The train pulled to a stop and the doors opened up. Rin stood and swung on his pack, and Haru followed suit. "Ready to go?"

Haru nodded. The cold air that hit them as they emerged was refreshing, and the sun peeking over the hilltops foretold a day full of promise. Haru shook out his neck and shoulders, and followed Rin out.

***

Snow crunched under Haru's boots. Sunlight was brilliant against the white gaps in trees' shadows. Half an hour into their hike, the terrain was significantly icier than at the base. They were breaking new trail - evidently no one had hiked this route since the last snowfall - and it was slow going. His hands had warmed up, though.

"It's bracing, isn't it?" Rin was saying. "All this mountain air, nothing between you and the raw elements but your wits…"

"And half a dozen layers of synthetic fabrics," Haru added wryly.

"Having the proper gear is part of wits," Rin continued, unbothered. "Although overpacking is just as bad as being underprepared. I'm glad we're travelling light today. Christopher McCandless made it in the Alaskan wilderness without ice cleats or walking sticks, we'll be fine on a six-hour hike."

"Is he the guy from that book?"

"Christopher McCandless? Of course, haven't you been listening? He survived in the wilderness all alone, without any special gear, foraging and –"

"Survived?"

"Well, he lasted months, anyway. If he hadn't eaten the wrong plant he –"

"Why did you like that book so much anyway?" Haru interrupted again. "Honestly. You've taken it really seriously. What about it was enough to convince you to go on a hike like this?"

Rin waved a hand vaguely, scanning in front of them for the next turn of the trail. "Like I said, it's about adventure, the challenge of it! Come on, we're almost to the next fork."

Privately, Haru felt there was still something Rin was keeping from him about his motivations, but he followed him over the next incline and around the bend.

***

As suddenly as a starting gun, the brilliance of their sunny day clouded over and turned windy.

"It's probably just from the altitude," Rin reasoned, adjusting his tinted glasses. "The weather can be capricious up high. But I checked the forecast, everything looked fine for this afternoon, so I don't know…"

Rin trailed off. Haru looked around and discovered why: the faintest of snowflakes had begun whirling around them on the wind.

Rin looked up at the sky, back down the trail whence they had come, and up the line along the thinning trees that stretched out before them. He frowned, then pulled his glove and sleeve apart to look at his watch.

"It's early yet," he said. "I think we're almost to the ridgeline. We've got plenty of daylight. I say we postpone lunch a little while and keep forging ahead. You up for it?"

Haru pulled his hat down lower over his ears and nodded.

***

The views from the ridge of Mt Mae-Shirane were stunning, even with the cloud cover and stinging wind. Somehow the added drama of the weather made the entire experience more surreal. Haru grasped at the fleeting sensation of his own minuteness in the universe as Rin shouted over the wind to point out the names of the peaks visible from their exposed path.

That feeling of being dwarfed by his surroundings was not one Haru felt often, outside of very large international competitions in very large arenas. An indoor natatorium held less than a candle to the immensity of the valleys and mountains that surrounded them, trees so distant they looked like glittered moss. It was like being out on the open sea in a storm. He considered taking out his phone to take a picture so he could show the others when they got back, but in this wind that seemed like a good way to lose it. He made note of the colors and details of his surroundings, thinking he might try to draw them when he got back home. Perhaps watercolors would be an appropriate medium?

Haru didn't notice his own lapse in concentration until he had already made his mistake. A slightly improper angle in his ankle, a bit too much trust on his boot sole to grip - whatever it was, he misstepped on the ice-coated rock scramble leading to the peak of Mt Mae-Shirane. As he lost his balance and felt gravity take him, arms windmilling, crying out, his only thought was, I guess Makoto was right.

***

Haru was very cold when he opened his eyes, and he had a terrible headache. As Rin swam into view, however, he sat up quickly.

"Rin," he cried, "you're –"

A wave of vertigo overcame him and he turned to the side and retched.

"Haru," Rin was insisting, "Haru, are you alright? God, this is bad, this is really bad…."

Rin was holding Haru up by his shoulders, and Haru slumped into the support. He felt dizzy and nauseated, and his head was pounding. But Rin's face was smeared with red that stood out as brilliantly across his skin as his fiery hair.

"Rin," he managed weakly, "you're… you're bleeding…"

"What?" Rin brought his gloved hand up and touched his face, where Haru was pointing. "No, no, I'm not hurt, that's your blood. Jesus, Haru, you scared the hell out of me. You're okay, right? You're okay? Can you stand?"

Haru had some distant thought that you weren't supposed to try to make an injured person stand, but it swam in and out of his head so seamlessly that he barely noted it. Rin pulled off Haru's backpack and hoisted him up by his armpits while the wind continued to howl ever stronger around them, whipping snowflakes and ice crystals into their faces. Haru's face felt wet. Had he been crying?

As he tried to get to his feet, he retched with vertigo again and coughed out acrid, watery bile.

"Oh, shit, Haru," Rin was saying, clearly distraught, but Haru scarcely registered his panic.

"I'm okay," he said as his knees buckled under him. Rin's hands were all that kept him from hitting the ground again.

"Whoa, whoa, easy… easy now…." Rin held Haru around his chest with both arms. He bent his knees and lowered them both back to sitting in the snow, slope to their backs.

Now that Haru was a bit more aware of his surroundings, he gave a look around and discovered with some alarm that the pine tree at his feet was some thirty feet down the slope from the ridge path he and Rin had been walking. It wasn't hard to follow the trajectory he'd taken as he tumbled, or Rin's as he had clearly punched holes in the snow's crust running after him, and it seemed that this tree had broken his fall.

Clearly his fall was not all it had broken. The snow around the tree trunk was imprinted with vague impressions of his body, and there was blood spattered all around. He pulled off a glove, despite the frigid gusts, and brought his hand up to gingerly touch his face.

Pain exploded like a firework. He nearly swooned. He pulled his fingertips away. There was so much blood.

"...exposure," Rin was saying, "if we stay out here much longer. Do you think you can make it?"

Haru looked behind him at Rin, who still held him around his chest. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"The emergency hut," Rin said, clearly repeating himself, "at the summit of Mt Oku-Shirane. It's less than a kilometer away, and it's the only way to get you out of the elements. Can you make it? Shit, Haru, that looks bad," he said, frowning and leaning closer to look at Haru's face. "Oi, put your glove back on."

Haru had forgotten about his hand. He could barely feel it with the preoccupying pounding of his head. He pulled his glove back onto his stiff fingers with some difficulty.

"Lean on me," Rin said, "I can get us both up the slope to the trail. We can crawl if we have to, we just have to make it to that hut. Come on, Haru. I've got you."

 _Bend_ , Haru thought to his knees. Nothing happened. He tried again. Behind him, Rin released him and stood, and then reached down under his arms again. This time, Haru was able to will his knees to help guide him to standing, and when he made it, they supported him. "Okay," he said, swaying slightly on his feet. Rin's arms steadied him as he turned around to face uphill.

"I've got you," Rin said again, trouble clear across his face. He pulled one of Haru's arms across his shoulder, acting as a human crutch. The two of them began slowly, slowly, to restart their newly painstaking ascent to the summit of Mt Oku-Shirane.

***

By the time Rin wrenched open the door of the emergency hut, dragged Haru inside, and slammed it shut against the wind behind them, both of them were drooping with exhaustion.

Haru was shivering so hard it felt like his bones were rattling. Pulling off his own gloves, Rin propped Haru sitting up against the wall of the empty cinder block building, pushed his hat back from his brow, and inspected his face closely.

"Shit," he said softly. Haru closed his eyes.

***

The whistling howl of wind across corrugated metal was the first sound Haru registered when he woke again. He was no longer shivering. He registered a few things in slow succession: he was lying horizontal, covered in a mylar blanket, with his coat spread out underneath him. His outermost layers had been removed. He wiggled his fingers and toes: no gloves, dry socks. He blinked slowly in the low light of the drafty hut and tried to roll onto his side. It brought him face-to-face with Rin.

"Oh," he said softly.

Rin's eyes were wide and miserable in the darkness. Dried blood from Haru's wound silhouetted harshly across his pale cheek and nose. As Haru blinked slowly, Rin ducked his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding thoroughly wretched. "This is… god, I'm a fucking idiot, I'm so sorry." He looked up at Haru again, faces close with the shared mylar blanket tucked under their chins. "Are you warm enough? I tried to get you out of anything wet. Thank god for the emergency blankets. I seriously thought you might be dying of hypothermia, you were shivering so hard. You're not dying, are you?" Rin reached out a hand to touch Haru's face, but stopped it before it arrived, setting it awkwardly down by his chin.

Haru breathed. The air was cold, but his digits were warm, and his core had lost its bone-deep chill. He breathed again, and saw his exhale ruffle Rin's hair. "Oh," he said again.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked.

"I'm… exhausted. I don't have any strength." Haru tested the pain in his brow and cheek, and found it fiery hot again when touched. He winced. "My head hurts."

"Do you think you could keep down some water?"

"I don't know. If it's really cold I don't think I want it."

"It shouldn't be. Here." Rin reached behind himself, under the blanket, and brought up his water bottle. "I tried to warm it up a little by keeping it in with us."

So Haru assented to be helped, and Rin sat up, pulled Haru up high enough that he wouldn't choke, and poured some water into his mouth. Haru was astonished at his own thirst. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Here," Rin said, offering Haru a broken-off piece of a protein bar. Haru accepted it, and the rest the bar, before slumping back down across Rin's legs. He looked up at Rin as he chewed and swallowed it. Rin's face was inscrutable - brows furrowed, something like relief tempering his clear sense of guilt. He very softly pushed the bangs back from Haru's forehead, avoiding the starburst of pain that Haru had elicited in his own touches. Then Rin shivered a little, rearranged Haru off his lap, and slid back under the blanket.

He was still regarding Haru's injured cheek, chewing his lip absently. Then he rummaged through his pack until he produced a tiny first aid kit. "Would it be alright if I…?"

"Sure. I trust you."

Rin exhaled violently. "And see where that's got you," he said, a self-condemning viciousness in his tone. Nonetheless, he set to work, gently dabbing at Haru's face with various cotton pads and medicines. Haru felt the soreness of it but only when the tackiness of his own dried blood was absent from his face did he register how unpleasant it had been.

Rin finished with his medical supplies, but still his hands hovered, as if trying to figure out how else to help. Haru took them both between his own, startling Rin.

"Rin," Haru said, fatigue dragging his words but not flagging his sincerity, "it's okay. That's okay, and this is okay." He pulled Rin's hands forward enough to rest them against his good cheek, holding his gaze.

"Are…" Rin's voice was scarcely more than a whisper. "Are you sure? You're injured, I don't want to…"

"It's okay. I'm sure." He released Rin's hands and gingerly rolled over to lie on his other side. "That guy from your book died because he was alone. So come keep me warm."

There was a long moment's hesitation. Finally Rin slid forward and gingerly reached his arm across Haru's shoulder, pulling their torsos flush. Haru could feel the race of Rin's pulse where their bare skin made contact - the back of his neck, the side of Rin's face.

"This is okay?"

"It's okay."

"Okay."

There was a pause. Haru's face throbbed, but some of his tension slid out as he let himself relax into Rin.

"I'm sorry," Rin said again, softly. "I'm sorry for my obsessive cocky bullshit. I just… we're both swimming at the Olympic level now. And there's something about indoor pool after indoor pool that stopped feeling like a real challenge, you know? Who are we really competing against? Ourselves, each other? The clock? It's so psychological. Something about that Krakauer book really hit home for me about, like… facing external obstacles. Real ones. Racing for times, that's artificial. Facing the elements, that's real. I just wanted something that felt real." He chuckled softly, sardonically. "Maybe I also wanted to impress you. I sure fucked that up."

Haru's eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady, but he felt his heart skip a little.

"God, sorry for talking so much about me. You're really okay? Are you sure?"

"I'm not… great," Haru admitted. "Maybe a concussion. I don't think the gash is deep though. It's better than it was. Anyway I came because I wanted to go with you. It's not your fault I'm hurt."

Rin was quiet a while. Then he asked, softly, "I thought you hated this idea. You wanted to go? Why?"

Haru held Rin's wrist so he wouldn't pull away, and rolled onto his back so it was easier to look at him. "Because it's you," he said. "Idiot."

Haru's head still hurt too much for him to comfortably sit up. Instead, he reached a hand behind Rin's head and steered him, guiding their mouths together.

***

Snow squalls buffeted the peak of Mt Osu-Shirane through the night. The hut's windows caked over with snow, and drifts pushed up against the outside of the door. The wind stayed outside, though, and by dawn it had blown itself out.

The sun cracked brilliant chrysanthemum-orange across a clear sky, outlining the surrounding peaks. The soft, skittering squeak of powder snow tumbling across ice pack was the sole testament to the night's frenzied gales. Inside the hut, a pale cloud bloomed over the sleepers, gilded by the finger of sun working its way in through an unimpeded corner of the window. Soft breaths, trembling with cold and the moments before awakening, mingled in the high mountain air.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @redcirce for betaing AND for helping me come up with a whole new plot after I had to throw out my first story attempt.
> 
> Also thanks to @gayabstractconcept for edits AND for fixing the ending when I felt like I was typing with elephant feet and making no sense.
> 
> Full disclosure: I have neither read nor watched "Into the Wild," but I do know a fair bit about wilderness survival. Turns out, Rin does not.
> 
> Also when they wake up the first thing they do is text Gou and Makoto because GOD THEY'D BOTH BE SO WORRIED
> 
> ok ok HAPPY HOLIDAYS~


End file.
